Once Upon a Time: Henry tells it all
by Henry Swan
Summary: This reveals how everything actually played out.  Written by me, Henry Swan.
1. Cursed Vows fairytale

**_Hello, I am Henry Swan. So far you have been hearing Emma's story on ABC, but i am going to tell you everything you need to know from the beginning. NO COVER-UPS, AT ALL.  
><em>**

**_Once Upon a Time 1_**

_**Part 1**_

_**Chapter 1- Cursed Vows**_

"We gather here today – in the wonderful Swan Church – to celebrate the marriage of Ms. Snow and Mr. Char – I mean James."

As the minister is speaking, all of the familiar mystical creatures are watching anxiously. For this is the most praised wedding of all time. The evil queen has been overthrown and these will be the new rulers.

"… I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the –"

"… Bottom of my shoes."

The crowd is stunned in silence. The dreadful – but quite stunningly beautiful – evil queen has just entered the building, along with the two most thuggiest guards. Behind them – in a bloody mess – lay the guards of the soon-to-be king and queen.

Without waiting for a proper welcome the queen proceeds. "You have made your vows, now I will make mine. Soon everything you love and remember will be taken from you. I will rise and all of you will be my slave – forever!" Now she directs her attention to Snow White. "I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. Just think of how happy you would be if you didn't destroy mine."

"I am as happy as I ever shall be," Snow retorts back.

"A curse will be set upon this world and I will be the only one with a 'happy ever after'," said the evil queen.

At the last moment, Prince James (or Charming – whichever you prefer) thrusts his sword from his sheath and throws it at the queen – aiming for her heart… if she even has one.


	2. HELP reality

**I would like to thank 'the Dream-dance' for all her help.**

_**Once Upon a Time 1**_

_**Part 1**_

_**HELP/reality**_

Emma Swan – a pretty, confident, and intelligent woman. She has long blond hair, a set face, and she has just arrived in her apartment after a bad date – as usual. It's not the male figure that messes things up – it's her lack of trust. It all started when she was merely a day old and found on the side of the street by the director of Hillstone Orphanage for girls. Emma was constantly beat up by all the other girls, and they always reminded her that she was dropped on the street by her mother and father. Little did she know, her parents only did that to save her life.

Sadly, Emma is spending her 28th birthday alone. She takes out a cupcake, puts a candle in it, and wishes to be with someone. All of the sudden, a ten year old boy runs in screaming bloody murder.

"They're coming! Help me! I –"

"What the heck is going on?" Emma interupts, looking shocked.

"The assasin's – they have rifles and knives and shotguns. We've got to get out of here – now!"

Thumping footsteps are coming up the stairs leading to Emma's apartment.

At this point she doesn't know what to do, but she looks into the boys eyes and feels the urge to help him – some kind of connection.

"C'mon kid," she says. Then Emma leads the way to her car through the back door, just as the front door opens.


	3. The Car Ride to Destiny reality

_**Once Upon a Time 1**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Ch.3 – The Car Ride to Destiny/REALITY**_

"Search every room in the house. I heard a door close nearby so I bet you he is hiding." The head of the police had a thick Scottish accent that was sometimes hard to understand. He wasn't at all scary, young in fact – but he was good at his job. The other two policemen were midgets. One of which was very grumpy.

Back in the car, Emma asks the boy to explain everything.

"Well, first of all – my name is Henry and I am your son."

Emma has to swerve her car around to avoid hitting another. "WHAT? You're lying. I can tell if you are. Look into my eyes."

Henry did as he was told, and Emma formed a puzzled look on her face.

"Did you give baby boy up for adoption 10 years ago." Henry said it more like a statement than a question.

Emma nods her head and gives an awkward look.

Henry then explains the story. "I should tell you that the 'assasins' were actually my adopted-mothers' police officer's. She is the mayor of a town called Storybrooke in Maine. But I know she is actually the evil-queen."

"Don't say that about your mother," Emma retorts.

Of course, Henry takes this moment to say: "you're my mother." And sadly, a tear swells up in the corner of Emma's eye.

Trying to diverge the conversation, she asks Henry what book he is reading. Sure enough, Henry holds a large, tattered book which he has had in his possession this whole time.

"This is my book of everyone in Storybrooke – how they used to be, anyway," Henry answers.

"What do you mean," Emma replies.

"Well, my mother – evil-queen, mayor, etc. – put a curse on everyone in the fairytale world. This curse made them come here and forget who they were. You are the only one who can destroy her."

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL OM MY PROFILE PAGE.**


	4. Rumple Filthy Skin fairytale

_**Once Upon a Time 1**_

_**Part 1**_

_**Chapter 4-Rumple filth skin/fairytale**_

In the fairytale world, a pregnant Snow White is about to have a baby girl. Prince James stands by her side, and out of the blue – Rumpelstiltskin appears.

He is a tiny and grimy man, with a cackle that would make the nicest of people turn against him.

"Hello, my pretty," the grimly man says.

"What do you want?" Prince James says. "You're supposed to be in jail."

"Yes," the disgusting man replies,"that is true. But with a curse on its' way the guards got a little 'distracted', if you will." Now, I hear you are worried about the coming curse." He cackled evilly.

"What do you know about the curse," Snow says in anger and frustration.

"Oh, nothing you would want to hear. Just that it will place you in an alternate universe where you will forget your entire identity. A world where only evil can rise." He cackles once again.

"How can you tell?" Prince James demands.

"No need to be so curt. Any who, I can be blunt and true and tell you I created it in my prime, or I can tell you it was found in a frog's buttocks. Which do you prefer?"

The couple just stared blankly.

Rumpelstiltskin broke the silence and said, "I suppose you are wondering if there is any possibility to break the curse. HAHA!"

Snow White nodded while the Prince didn't even flinch.

"Well, the only thing that can protect you is that runt in your stomach." He didn't look serious (when does he ever), but he didn't look like he was joking, either. "I will tell you what to do, but you will have to pay the price."

"What is the price? I'll give you anything you want," Snow says proudly, despite the Prince's efforts of trying to stop her.

"I would like to know the name of your unborn child."

Prince James is still trying to hold Snow back, but she goes ahead anyway: "Emma, her name is Emma."

Rumpelstiltskin happily hops up and down, apparently amused by the name. "All you must do," he says after he has calmed down, "is hide her in a tree – a magic tree." And with that he laughs one final time, and runs back out he door, leaving Snow White and Prince James with a horrific experience the will be gone in too soon a time.

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE R&R MY STORY. IF YOU LOOK AT MY PROFILE PAGE YOU WILL FIND A POLL THAT WILL HELP ME WRITE A SPECIAL FOR THIS STORY.**


End file.
